Vacaciones
by Michiru Kaioh Sailor Neptune
Summary: Unas vacaciones en medio de la nada, una cabaña 10 personas, insidentes sorprendentes... ¿que mas pasara?   Actualizad!  •cpitulo 5!  listo! leeanlo n.n
1. Chapter 1: Llegada

**ACLARO SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI (aunque me encantaría que Haruka si . ), solo es un pequeño gusto escribir esto, lean y comenten.**

•••••••••••••••

Desde semanas atrás, la pequeña Hotaru avía insistido, en irse a vacacionar a las montañas, rentar una cabaña e invitar a sus preciadas amigas, la magnifica pareja no le avía dado aun alguna respuesta concreta, pasaron así 15 días ata que por fin logro convencer a su querido papa-Haruka, el cual fue la principal encargada de que Michiru aceptara lo que su pequeña niña (que a sus 15 años la seguía tratando como a una bebe).

Al final Michiru accedió a lo que la su hermosa corredora y su hermosa hija pedían, la pequeña, les pido hacerse cargo de el lugar en el que pasarían aquellas pequeñas vacaciones. Una vez que la pequeña Hotaru confirmo que el lugar estaba listo para su renta y se hicieron los tramites para la renta, Setsuna y Hotaru se encargaron de invitar al resto de las chicas y obviamente Darién.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en salir todas juntas desde el aeropuerto, Dentro de 5 días, El resto de los días transcurrieron normalmente, asta que paso el trayecto de días, saldrían el lunes por la mañana, la primera en levantarse y tener todo preparado era Hotaru, la cual entro corriendo a la habitación de sus padres, sin previo aviso.

-Mama, papa, ya levántense se nos ara tarde!.- dijo una Hotaru muy emocionada por sus vacaciones.

-Ya ya ok enseguida me levanto… - dijo una Haruka muy perezosa volviéndose a esconder entre las sabanas.

Michiru tallaba suavemente sus ojos. –Hotaru, baja y espéranos unos minutos enseguida te alcanzamos. –

-Si, Horita… -

-Papa… - miro a su madre, tratando de que esta levantara a su padre.

-Ve y dile a Setsuna, que baje con sus maletas y tu baja con las tuyas enseguida vamos… - dije Michiru recuperando su postura

Hotaru salió de la recama y detrás de ella cerro la puerta. -Haruka vamos despierta… - Dijo mientras la trataba de descobijar, miro Michiru el reloj de despertador, en el cual veía que apenas eran las 6 a.m.

-Michiru cinco minutos mas… por favor. –

-Solo cinco minutos… - dijo Michiru levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a dar un baño.

Sus maletas estaban preparadas desde la noche anterior, Michiru salió del baño enredada en la toalla, miro a Haruka, la cual aun dirimía frescamente en la cama, Michiru se acerco con cuidado a Haruka, quitándole las cobijas.

–Amor ya es hora. – La movía ligeramente, con una sonrisa.

-Humm… -

-Anda ya es hora se nos ara tarde. –

Haruka se levanto con un ligero puchero en el rostro, asta encontrarse con la angelical cara de Michiru aun con el cabello mojado y una hermosa sonrisa.

–Te ves hermosa… - le sonrió acariciándole el rostro.

-Amor ya son las 6:20 salimos a las 7:30 así que anda despierta. – dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

Michiru se dio media vuelta y comenzó a sacar su ropa mientras Haruka se le acerco lentamente por detrás.

-Te ves hermosa… - Haruka la tomo de la cintura acercándosela, besando su cuello.

-Amor… - dijo Michiru mordiendo su labio inferior ante tales acciones de compañera. –Solo tenemos una hora… -

Haruka soltó a Michiru y la mira un poco –Y no me pudiste despertar cuando te ibas a bañar… - dijo Haruka como una niña pequeña asiendo un reproche.

-Te levante pero TU querías seguir durmiendo, así que ya date un baño. – le paso por su espalda dándole una pequeña nalgada. –Anda… -

Haruka al instante se ruborizo y asintió con la cabeza. –Ok.. –

Michiru se arreglaba mientras Haruka se bañaba, la pequeña Hotaru toco a su puerta.

–Mama, ya nos vamos?. –

-En 10 minutos, baja y toma un yogur para beber del refrigerador. – Contesto una muy dulce Michiru

-Ok. –

Michiru termino de arreglarse se coloco unos pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera, con una blusa en color azul cielo, el cabello suelto, unos tenis en blanco y un maquilla sencillamente discreto. Terminaba de arreglarse mientras Haruka salió del baño.

-Que bueno que ya saliste en 10 minutos te espero abajo. – dijo Michiru cerrando la puerta detrás de ella al salir de la habitación, Haruka solo tuvo tiempo para afirmar lo que Michiru le avía dicho.

Ya en la sala se encontraban Setsuna y Hotaru, las cuales vestían de forma apropiada, la mayor usaba un conjunto deportivo una tanto ajustado con una sudadera ligera en sima, su pequeña hija lleva un pescador de tela fresca y una blusa de tirantes en color morado, la cual resaltaba el cuerpo que aquella pequeña avía conseguido a sus apenas 15 años.

-Ya estamos, tenemos 40 min. –

-Si enseguida baja Haruka. –

-Papa, se quedo dormido- dijo en tono de burla la pequeña Hotaru.

Después de unos 10 minutos bajo la muy guapísima atleta, la cual usaba un pantalón oscuro y una camisa de tela en color blanco con unos tenis cómodos.

–Listas?. – pregunto Haruka con sus maletas y las de su hermosa sirena

-Listo papa vámonos. – dijo Hotaru tomando la mochila y su pequeña maleta, dirigiéndose a la afuera de su casa.

-Vámonos entonces, el taxi nos espera…-

-Tenemos 30 minutos para llegar. – dijo Michiru tomando su bolsa y asegurándose de llevar los boletos de vuelo.

La corredora rápidamente acomodo todas las maletas en la cajuela del taxi, Haruka iba en el lugar del copiloto cosa que a la rubia la estresaba un poco, las otras tres se encontraban en la parte de atrás del taxi, Haruka iba asiendo pequeñas muecas de depuración.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, el resto de las chicas estaban ya esperándola, al verlas llegar con las maletas Darien se acerco a ayudarle con unas maletas.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron. – dijo mina acercándose a las chicas

-Pensé que nos plantarían eh. – dijo una burlona rey

-Como creen preciosas. – dijo Haruka en un tono seductor

-Haruka! – corrió ante ellas una serena muy emocionada

-Que tal cabeza de bombón.-

El resto de las chicas se acercó y saludo cordialmente, "Vuelo 305 por favor de pasar a revisión por la salida 3"

-Entonces vamos o nos dejara el vuelo. – una tranquila Michiru opino.

Cada una ya llevaba su boleto de vuelo, todas se formaron mientas Haruka y Darién dejaban las maletas para que las revisaran, y después se fueron a forma, en rara ocasión Haruka y Darién se tomaban el tiempo para platicar, mas haya de una relación cortes y amable, así que su conversación no fue mas de un *Hola. ¿Cómo estas?*

Ya una ves todas ene el avión tomaron sus asientos, Haruka llego y se coloco junto a Michiru, le tomo la mano y la miro unos instantes, hasta que una de las aeromozas, llego con otro pasajero para mirarlos con un segundo.

-Disculpe joven, este no es su asiento.- la aeromoza dijo de forma amablemente

El pasajero era un hombre guapo, que le sonrió galantemente a Michiru. –No le importa joven. – le ase la seña para que se levante

-No debe haber un error. –

-Me podría mostrar su boleto.-

-Claro. – Haruka muro a Michiru, esta ultima saco el boleto y lo extendió a la señorita.

La cual lo miro y le sonrió. –No, no hay ningún error sígame acá es su lugar. –

Haruka se levanto de mala gana definitivamente no era su día, no logro darse un baño con su sirena, el taxi la había estresado era de lo mas lento ahora viajaría durante 3 hrs, con una mujer que no conocía, mientras Michiru con un hombre que al parecer, le interesaba a Michiru.

Al llegar a su asiento vio que era delante de lita, al menos, pero su costado se encontraba una señora regordeta, que insistía en contrale toda su historia, durante el viaje se levantaba constante mente a buscar a su hermosa sirena no quería que ese tipo se aprovechara de ella.

Al momento de bajar, Michiru se encontró con una frustrada Haruka, todas se reían de ella por su tan mala suerte en compañía, ya en el aeropuerto un hombre de alrededor de unos 50 años los esperaba en una camioneta para llevarlos a todos a la cabaña, todas iban unas sobre otras para poder caber en la pequeña camioneta.

Al llegar a la cabaña el señor dio una indicaciones, no se encontraba nada a su alrededor por lo menos en 100 kilómetros a la redonda, la recepción de los celulares era mala, así que prácticamente estaba des comunicados, el pasaría el viernes por ellos el vieres al rededor de medio día, indico el lugar del botiquín y les mostro rápidamente la cabaña, en menos de 20 minutos el hombre se avía ido, dejándolos completamente solos, Michiru comenzó a cuestionarse que si avía echo lo correcto a acceder al capricho de su hija.

La primera en romper aquel silencio fue mina. –Ok ai que ver la habitaciones. – dijo tomando su maleta y entrando, tras de ella todos entraron.

-Ok, son 5 habitaciones y somos 10 dormiremos de dos por habitación.- dijo Setsuna rápidamente.

Serena al instante contesto. –Yo duermo con Darién. – Todas las miraron un poco extrañadas, pero pues tampoco tenían muchas opciones.

-Yo dormiré con Haruka. – dijo la dulce voz de Michiru, a la cual algunas (Mina) izo un ligero puchero.

-Ok Lita y Amy, Rey y Mina, Darién y Serna, Haruka y Michiru, Hotaru y yo. – dijo Setsuna rápidamente. –Suban e instálense. –

Todas tomaron sus maletas y al comenzar a subir las escalares el crujir de la madera le erizo la piel a mas de una, todas se miraron un poco. –Son las escaleras…- dijo una Amy muy tranquila.

Poco a poco subieron y tomaron habitación, la habitación de Haruka y Michiru, Haruka tomo las maletas y las puso en el suelo recatándose en la cama, con ligero puchero en el rostro.

-Amor que tienes?, sigues moletas por lo del vuelo?.- pregunto Michiru entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta de tras de ella.

-No pudiste revisar los boletos?. – dijo una Haruka evidentemente molesta.

-Vamos amor… - Michiru se acercó a ella y se le coloco enzima. –No te enojes ya estamos aquí... –

Haruka rodeo la cintura de su sirena. – pues… - se acercó a sus labios y los rozo suavemente, asta que escucho un extraño ruido debajo de ellas.

Michiru se quito de encima . –Haruka… hay lago debajo… - Michiru miro pro el borde de la cama.

Haruka se agacho levantado el borde de la colcha. – No es mas que un… ahhh!. –

-Haruka!. –

•••••••••••••••

**Bueno no se si esta muy largo mi primer capitulo, al igual que mi primer historia, aun no se exactamente que giros dará la historia, peor espero les guste, lo lean y comenten, acepto toda clase de criticas y cualquier cosa díganmela porfis.**


	2. Chapter 2

•••••••••••••••

**Capitulo 2**

**ACLARO SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI (ES LO QUE TODOS SABESMOS) BUENO LES DEJO ES EGUNDO CAPITULO ES UN POCO MAS CORTO QUE EL PRIMERO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y COMENTEN GARCIAS!.**

•••••••••••••••

Haruka se agacho levantado el borde de la colcha. – No es mas que un… ahhh!. –

-Haruka!. – El resto de las chicas entraron al escuchar el grito de su compañera, en menos de lo que pensaron se encontraban rodeadas de sus compañeras de batalla.

Haruka las miro, sostenido un pequeño roedor por la cola. –Solo es un animal, jaja. – se levanto de la cama y lo se lo mostro a Michiru.

-No lo acerques. – dijo una Michiru evidentemente asustada (o asqueada)

-Solo es un animalito. – dijo rey muy tranquila

-Mama le tiene miedo a los roedores.- trato de no reír

-No solo no me gustan. – dijo Michiru separándose del roedor. –Tíralo!.- dijo Michiru mostrando la ventana.

Haruka se levanto y lo deposito donde su sirena le avía dicho. –Ya ok, no pasa nada. -

Michiru la miraba incrédula, al ver que en el lugar que dormiría avía roedores. –No puedo ser… - dijo casi en un susurro con cara de desacuerdo.

-Hay Haruka nos asustaste… -dijo una serena con tono infantil

-Bueno chicas creo que hay que desempacar… - hablaba Darien saliendo de la habitación

-Si tenemos que desempacar en 30 minutos merendamos- dijo Setsuna saliendo de la habitación, así fueron saliendo una en una asta dejar a Hotaru, Michiru y Haruka.

-mama, te asusto el roedor?.- pregunto Hotaru tratando de esconder una evidente risa.

-no lo que pasa es que a tu mama no le gustan, eso es todo. – Haruka se lavaba las manos mientras lo decía.

-Es eso, solo que no pensé que hubiera roedores. – dijo Michiru con un puchero en el rostro.

-Bueno voy a desempacar… - salió Hotaru tratando de no reír.

Una ves, nuevamente solas Haruka se acerco a Michiru con una sonrisa seductora. –En que estábamos… así...- Haruka se fue metiendo en la cama asercandose a su sirena.

-No Haruka. – dijo Michiru levantándose de la cama. –Ya no quiero nada… -

Haruka la miro con un puchero. –Michiru… -

-No.-

-Pero… -

Michiru se levanto de la cama y miro a Haruka. –Mejor bajare a preparar la merienda… - se acerco a su rebelde viento y beso sus labios dulcemente.

-mmm… - se recostó en la cama mirando al techo, escuchando como su compañera de ojos azules la dejaba nuevamente.

En la cocina se encontraba lita mirando la alacena. –Espero no te moleste… - dijo lita deteniéndose al percatarse de la presencia de Michiru.

-No para nada, adelante.-

-Voy a preparar unos sándwich.- dijo lita poniendo todos los ingredientes en la mesa de la cocina.

-Ok yo te ayudo. – le sonrió Michiru mientras preparaban los sándwich, platicaban de manera amena, todo parecía, bien, ignorando el pequeño incidente con la rata.

Después de 20 min. Todos los sándwich estaban preparados, todos bajaron a disfrutar de lo que les avían preparado.

-Rey! Ese es mi sándwich!.- dijo serna mirando como rey le daba una mordida a aquella delicia.

-No ahora es mío!.- le daba una mordía.

-Darien! Dile a Rey que me de mi sándwich!.- serena se colgaba del brazo de Darien, todos reían divertidos por las accione de aquella rubia.

-vamos cabeza de bombón, acá hay mas.- dijo señalando todos los que se encontraban en un enorme plato.

-No ese era el mío!.- dijo serena con un puchero.

-serena come mira este es mas rico. – dijo lita extendiéndole otro lonche.

Serna lo tomo entusiasmada. –Mira Rey el mío es mas rico!.- dijo una serena burlona.

-No s verdad solo te lo dijo para que te callaras. – dijo Rey bebiendo un poco de agua de limón.

Todos gozaron de la tarde que les restaba, pocas tenían ganas de salir, la ventada temprano, el viaje, no era para menos, decidieron quedarse todos a ver t.v.

Después de un rato pelear por decidir que ver, escogieron una película de terror, cada una se encontraba abrazando a la de un lado, a decir verdad la película era aterradora, Haruka abrazaba a Michiru de la cintura, tratando de imitar que no le temía ala película, pero Michiru sentía como su hermosa compañera temblaba al ver una que otra escena.

En el momento que la rubia protagonista de disponía a abrir la puerta donde se encontraba el demonio que mato a todos, un grito acompañado de un inmenso escalofrió que corrió por la espalda de cada uno de los presentes, acompañado de un apagan.

Haruka se estremeció y se sobre salto, Michiru le tomo la mano, se paro poco a poco, Setsuna se levanto y trato de ver a alguien

-No es mas que un apagón.- dijo de forma tranquila

-No me digas… - dijo Haruka con sarcasmo

-Donde esta la caja de fusibles?- pregunto Darien separándose de serena

Mina saco su celular y coloco en su rostro. –Vamos… solo es un apagón. – todas la miraron con cara de susto.

-Mina!, no pongas así tu celular!.- dijo con cara de puchero, una Amy muy astada, escondiéndose detrás de lita.

-No es nada Amy.- dijo mina burlona. –O cres que el demonio salga de ahora… uuu… -

-Ya basta!.- dijo Hotaru, poniéndose detrás de Haruka. –Que si me da miedo… -

-Solo era una película… - dijo una Michiru muy tranquila, mirando a Haruka.

El viento comenzó a soplar mas y mas fuerte cada vez, la piel de cada una de las chicas se erizaba al sentir como el aviente comenzaba a enfriase.

-waaaa! Un fantasma!.- grito serena que se coloco encima del sofá.

-No seas tonta los fantasma no se ven!.- dijo mina en pose de sabia.

-Si pero en las películas cuando hay fantasmas ase frio. –

Cuando mina pensó en eso salto al sofá y abraso a serena. –siii fantasmas!.-

Setsuna las miro. -No niñas no hay fantasmas. –

Michiru con cuidado y alumbra con su celular saco unas linternas. –Tomen una.- entrego una a cada uno de los presentes.

-Suban a las habitaciones seguro que mañana que allá luz arreglamos esto…-

De un momento a otro se escucho que algo callo con fuerza, rompiendo mas de una cosa.

-Hay alguien… - dijo Michiru en un tono serio

-Esperen aquí voy a ver quien anda hay… - dijo Darien mirando a todas.

-Yo voy contigo. – dijo Haruka poniéndose a el lado de Darien.

-Setsuna yo también voy quédate con ellas. – dijo Michiru

En ese justo momento se escucho otro ruido del otro lado de la casa, mas de una se comenzó a asustar con aquellos estruendos. Una tormenta comenzó a caer cosa que puso el aviente aun mas tétrico.

-Ya aremos esto, Darien y Haruka, en el sótano deben estar los fusibles, lita y yo iremos a ver que fue ese estruendo, Michiru y rey vallan a ver que se callo en la cocina, Hotaru quédate con el resto aquí!. – dijo Setsuna muy tranquilamente.

Todas se dispusieron a ver que sucedía, Darien iba unos cuantos pasos delante de Haruka, al bajar las escaleras del sótano escucho el crujir de los escalones trago saliva y miro a Darien.

-Todo esta bien Haruka?.-

-Si, vamos – dijo una Haruka evidentemente nerviosa.

Al llegar completamente al sótano, encontraron la caja de fusibles pero todo parecía estar bien no avía ninguno fundido, miro atentamente.

-Darien, creo a ver encantarado, el problema. – dijo Haruka señalando la pared donde se encontraban unos cables.

-Se tronaron?- dijo Darien mirándolos

-No los cortaron, mira. – señalo con cuidado el área

-Esto quiere decir… -

-Si que hay alguien mas aquí… - Haruka miro a la puerta, que se cerro de golpe frente a ellos, ni siquiera el mismo viento logro alcanzar a detenerla, pero era mas que eso es como si la hubieran atascado.

Mientras ambos paliaban contra la puerta para poderla abrir se escucho un grito que retumbo los oídos de ambos que se miraron horrorizados, el echo de estar encerrados, aquel grito, los cables, nada pintaba que fuese bien.

•••••••••••••••

**Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo, espero valla bien, gracias por los comentarios y si pobrecita de Haruka xD, ahora la ice sufrir menos creo… jaja bueno espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer nos vemos!**

**Asta pronto! n.n**

•••••••••••••••


	3. Chapter 3: que se esconde

**Capitulo 3**

**ACLARO SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, ya dicho esto tercer capitulo :O, lean y comenten n.n.**

•••••••••••••••

La puerta se encontraba atascada, ambos se miraron con cierto temor en sus ojos al escuchar aquel grito, pero eso vino acompañado de muchos mas, la desesperación en ambos se izo visible, los gritos seguían y ellos no podían abrir aquella puerta.

Cuando la sailor de los vientos se transformo y estuvo dispuesta a tirar esa puerta, los gritos cesaron y la puerta se abrió. Todo esto era acaso una broma, ambos salieron rápidamente de aquel lugar, para encontrarse con el resto de las chicas, Darien se dirigió directamente a la sala, mientras Haruka corrió a la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con una rey asustada y una Michiru en el suelo, se acerco y tomo a Michiru entre sus brazos -Que paso?-

-No… no lo se… entramos a la cocina y fue como si… -

-Como si…. Como si alguien nos hubiera atacado... – dijo Michiru retomando su postura poco a poco.

-Lo mas probable es que haiga alguien mas en la cabaña…. – Haruka ayudaba a levantarse poco a poco.

-Las chicas!- rey se sobresalto al recordar los gritos.

-Darien fue a ver que sucedió con ellas. –

-Vamos a ver como están todas. – Michiru se termino de recuperar y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la sala.

Al llegar se encontró con un grupo de chicas en shock, Darien sostenía a serene, que se encontraba como en transe, detrás de ellas llego Setsuna y lita muy agitadas.

-Chicas! Se encuentra en la planta de arriba!- llego lita gritando.

-Esperen aquí.- Haruka dejo a Michiru en un sofá. –Iré a acabar con esto de una vez.-

-Yo iré contigo. – se acerco Setsuna a ella.

-Tengan cuidado… - dijo un Darien preocupado.

Rey y Michiru se miraban sin decir nada, mientras las otras dos chicas se dirigían a la parte superior.

–Haruka… ten cuidado- dijo una Michiru evidentemente asustada.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí… - dijo Hotaru abrasándose a Michiru.

-No podemos salir, no hay nada a 100 kilómetros. – dijo Amy un tanto preocupada.

-Pero… hay alguien mas aquí… - dijo mina asustada.

-Vamos, somos sailor una persona no podrá con nosotras.- dijo lita tratando de relajar las circunstancias.

-No se si exactamente es una persona… - dijo Michiru en un susurro.

El silencio reino la habitación, solamente el viento soplaba, y las gotas de lluvia chocaban con el vidrio, todo se avía vuelto silencio.

Mientras que en la parte de arriba Setsuna y Haruka revisaban cada una de las puertas en los dormitorios, todo se encontrar en perfecto estado, no avía en lo absoluto nada fuera de su lugar, era como si hay no hubiese ocurrido nada.

-Todo parece estar bien… -

-No hay que confiarnos Haruka. –

Haruka que en ese momento era sailor uranus, abría cada una de las puertas. –Que crees que sea… -

-No lo se… pero lo que sea no es bueno… -

-No hay nada… - dijo uranus abriendo la ultima puerta.

Bajaban las escaleras hasta encontrarse con sus compañeras. Haruka miro a Hotaru y Michiru.

–No avía nada arriba. –

-Que vamos a hacer… - Dijo rey evidentemente asustada.

-Nada- dijo Setsuna de lo más tranquila

-Como que nada que no viste lo que sucedió!.- dijo serena muy asustada.

-Pero princesa… no hay nada fuera de su lugar nada se quebró no avía nadie arriba… - dijo Setsuna

-Y lo que le sucedió a Michiru!- dijo rey que comenzó a ceder con el temor.

-Solamente me maree… no fue nada… - Michiru desvió la mirada del resto de sus compañeras.

En ese momento la puerta sonó, alguien la tocaba con fervor. Todas se miraron un tanto asustadas.

-Que no se supone que no avía nada en 100 kilómetros… -dijo mina con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Quien va… - dijo serena escondida en los brazos de Darien.

-Iré yo… - Michiru se levanto, Hotaru tomo de su mano.

-No vallas mama… -

-Hotaru no a de ser nada… - le sonrío Haruka tranquila.

Ala puerta seguían tocando con fervor, Michiru se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un hombre bastante extraño.

-Qui… quien es usted…. – lo miraba extrañado

-Daiki… - dijo el hombre que tenia alrededor de unos 28 años a 30 años, cabello oscuro piel pálida, pero tenia algo en su mirada que a Michiru izo estremecer.

-Que se le ofrece?-

-Vengo a ayudarlos… -

-No necesitamos ayuda, gracias. – cerro la puerta al decirlo, pero el hombre se lo impido.

-No saben en lo que están metidos, yo puedo ayudarles!- dijo el hombre sosteniendo la puerta.

-Valla ahora mismo, no necesitamos nada!- le hombre abrió la puerta de golpe asiendo que Michiru callera al suelo.

Haruka y lita (Haruka ya no era sailor), llegaron corriendo al escuchar la riña que mantenía Michiru.

-Que diablos quiere!- Haruka se coloco al frente del chico

Lita ayudo a Michiru a levantarse. –Quien es el? –

-Escúchenme!, tienen que salir de aquí! Yo los voy a ayudar!- dijo el hombre con un tono muy alterado, cosa que comenzó a desquiciar a Haruka.

El hombre seguía insistiendo en entrar, comenzó a hacer un escándalo asta que Haruka lo saco de la cabaña.

-Que no entiende que no lo necesitamos y no se acerqué de nuevo le queda claro!- dijo Haruka cerrando la puerta al sacar al hombre.

-Todo esta bien?- llego Rey, acompañada de mina.

-Que fue todo ese escándalo?-

-Nada solo un hombre… - dijo Haruka mirando a Michiru.

-Lo mas probable es que el haya ocasionado todo esto - dijo lita tratando de ayarle lógica a la circunstancia.

-Lo más probable… - dijo Michiru

-Vamos entonces ya todo esta bien cierto?- dijo mina con una sonrisa aliviada.

-Si preciosa, ya todo esta bien. – Haruka respondió con una sonrosa.

-Vamos con el resto. – Michiru se encontraba poco confiada de lo que todas decían.

Al reencontrarse todas juntas, serena las miro. –quien era?-

-El que provoco todo esto. – dijo Haruka muy confiada.

-Claro, es mas que obvio los fantasmas no existen!- dijo con aires de sabiduría

Pero avía una la cual no terminaba de fiarse por completo. –Pero si el provoco todo eso, tuvo que entrar… - miro a todas una Amy un poco temerosa.- Por que la necesidad de tocar la puerta… -

-Eso también… - dijo Rey.

-sencillo para hacernos creer que hay fantasmas.- dijo mina muy confiada.

-Entonces como entro la primera vez, puede volver a entrar… - dijo Setsuna.

-Sera mejor que revisemos todas las entradas… - dijo Darien separándose de serena.

-Concuerdo con Darien.- respondió lita.

-Ok iré a la puerta de atrás.- dijo Haruka

-Sucede algo Michiru?.- dijo serena mirando a Michiru.

-No es nada… - le sonrió calmadamente.

-Segura mama. –

-Si Hotaru no es nada… - miro por la ventana, tratando de comprender que es lo que sucedía.

-Vamos ya a revisar. – dijo Darien.

Todos se retiraron y comenzaron a checar todas las posibles entradas, las ventanas puertas y cualquier otra forma de que pudieran entrar. Todo se encontraba perfectamente cerrado, y regresaron todos a la sala.

-Perfecto!, todo esta bien cerrado! –Dijo mina orgullosa.

-SI mina ahora estamos seguras!- dijo serena recostándose calmadamente en el sofá.

Todos sonrieron al ver que los nervios de la rubia avían descendido.

-Pero si es un fantasma atraviesa las paredes… uuuu…- dijo Rey tratando de irritarla.

-Rey!.- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Rey se disponía a hablar en su defensa, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de todos.

-Jóvenes… - se escucho una imponente vos que izo que todos se pusieran a la defensiva menos una (no tiene mucha ciencia serena…).

-Me da gusto que hayan cerrado todo por mí… - dijo aquella voz con cierto tono de burla.

-Sal!- grito Haruka.

-Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo…- una figura se noto en la más oscuro de aquella habitación.

Michiru debió su mirada por la ventana y se encontró con aquel hombre que trato de entrar, Michiru apretó la mano de Haruka, al percatarse que tal vez cometieron un error.

•••••••••••••••

**Bueno este es el tercero :O si ya se cosa sorprendente que me anime xD bueno no me gustan las cosas a medias aunque le ponga un final del asco lo termina xD, bueno pero le estoy echando ganitas n.n**

**Use el corregidor de Word espero tener menos horrores, digo errores.**

**Besos y gracias por leer nos vemos en la próxima!.**

•••••••••••••••


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo: 4**

**ACLARO SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, ya dicho esto tercer capitulo :O, lean y comenten n.n.**

-Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo…-

-Michiru… - susurro Haruka al sentir la mano de su compañera.

En el ambiente se vino un aire completamente helado pro un momento todos se miraron sin saber como reaccionar, pero en lo que todos acertaron fue en que ninguno se movió, lentamente la sombra se fue haciendo menos visible pero sin desaparecer por completo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- dijo Darién con un tono muy imponente.

Una pequeña risa se hiso notar, pero nadie respondió a lo que este decía, todo completamente oscuro apenas alumbrado por la luz de la luna q lograba infiltrarse, el aire se sentía cada vez mas pesado…

-¡Con un demonio que respondas!.- dijo una Haruka saliendo de sus cabales.

La sombra termino por desaparecer entre la oscuridad de aquella habitación, a pesar de ya no verlo ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a moverse, pues aun esa presencia se lograba sentir, por su parte Michiru miraba cada ventana , en busca de aquel que hace unos momentos se encontraba.

-Creen que se haya ido…- dijo una Mina con una voz un poco más quebrada.

-No lo se Mina… - dijo Setsuna.

-Lo mejor será no apartarnos- Dijo Rey mirando a sus alrededores.

-Tenemos que hacer algo… no podemos quedarnos así toda la noche- hablaba Lita tratando de mantener la compostura.

-¿Pero que podemos hacer Lita?, ¿irnos?- pregunto Amy mirando a los presentes.

-Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.- dijo Serna abrasándose a Darién.

-Pero algo tenemos q hacer, no podemos quedarnos así.- Hotaru se abrazaba a su papa.

Michiru se inclino a la altura de su pequeña hija.-Quédate aquí.- Michiru se reincorporo y miro a Haruka. –Quédense aquí.-

-Pero ¿a donde vas?- dijo Rey mirándola.

-A buscarlo. –

Haruka tomo la mano de Michiru. –No puedes ir sola.-

-Es peligroso- dijo Amy

-No sabes que sea lo que esta dentro… - dijo Mina

-O si aun esta dentro.- contesto Michiru. –Hay pasillos muy pequeños en esta cabaña, en los que no cabemos los 10.-

Lita afirmo con la cabeza.- así es, así que iré yo contigo.-

-No mejor iré yo.- intervino Haruka.

Michiru las miro. –No iré sola puedo hacerlo yo.- comenzó a caminar pero sin perder la vista de las ventanas

Todas se miraron, Haruka, se apartó de su hija y le dio su mano a Rey, Hotaru miro a Haruka sin decir nada, camino por a unos pasos de Michiru.

-¿No podías dejarme venir sola?- dijo Michiru sin mirarla claramente se avía percatado de su presencia.

-Es mejor que te acompañe.- Haruka se puso a su par mientras hablaba. – ¿Que crees que sea?-

-No lose…-

Se escucho un gran estruendo mientras ambas se miraban. –¿Que fue eso?.- dijo Haruka alzando un poco la voz.

-No lose pero proviene de…- Michiru miro a Haruka.

-La sala.- dijeron ambas al unísono, corrieron a la sala para ver lo que avía pasado, pero en la sala ya no avía nadie, mas que la puerta abierta y algunas cosas en el suelo, los sofás estaban volteados al igual que las pequeñas mesas de las lámparas.

-Haruka…- Michiru la mira con cierto miedo. –¿Y Hotaru?-

Haruka sujeto a Michiru mirándola con un cierto miedo en sus ojos. –Es una niña fuerte… - dijo mirándola a los ojos tratando de darle confianza.

-Síganme…- se escucho una voz desde la puerta. –Ellos están bien.-

Michiru corrió a esa figura. -¿Donde la tienes?- la voz de Michiru tenía cierta angustia.

- Calma.- puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Michiru, -síganme-

-Déjala- Haruka sujeto a Michiru apartándola de él.

-¿Quieren verlas o no?- dijo aquel hombre dándose la vuelta.

Michiru miro a Haruka y camino detrás de él, sujetando suavemente la mano de su compañera. –Vamos…-

Caminaron un poco metiéndose entre los arboles cubriéndose con ellos, asta llegar a una refugio, sin dejar de caminar, tanto Michiru como Haruka se encontraban perdidas en el camino por el que las avían llevado, asta que por fin se encontraba en aquel refugio.

Michiru sintió el abrazo de una pequeña. –Mama… -

-Hotaru.- dijo Michiru agachándose y abrazándola, por que Michiru avía tenido miedo, por que le invadió aquella sensación que ni en batalla avía sentido, que tenia aquel lugar que lograba ponerla tan nerviosa, todas esas dudas se las asía una y otra vez.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Haruka, mirando aquella escena de su amada y su hija.

-Fue un gran estruendo, y lo siguiente que observamos fue a el.- dijo Amy mirando a aquel hombre.

Michiru se levanto del abrazo sin soltar la mano de Hotaru. – Daiki, ¿cierto?.-

El chico afirmo con la cabeza

-Tienes que darnos muchos explicaciones- dijo la voy de Darién

-Claro que se las daré, pero ahora será mejor que descansen... –

Todo el grupo se volvió a reunir, algunos no podían confiar en el y con justa razón, estaban en un lugar desconocido en el cual tenían que confiar en un hombre que no conocían.

-¿Están de acuerdo conmigo q no hemos de dormir todos al mismo tiempo?- dijo Darién. –No es seguro.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.- afirmo Haruka. -Duerman ustedes primero, yo estaré de guardia.-

-Y yo- dijo Lita.

-De igual manera me quedare.- dijo Darién. –Chicas duerman un poco.-

Todas poco a poco se acomodaron a dormir, realimente avía sido una noche larga, peor por mas que lo intentaban no podían hacerlo se sentían en la boca del lobo y con justa razón era para que cualquiera temiera.

Paso un poco más de 30 minutos y ninguna podía dormir así que se reincorporaron a su posición, aquel hombre no se veía por ningún lado y Michiru suavemente se apoyaba en el hombro de su rubia compañera.

-Ya no se ve.- dijo Mina. –Ese hombre me asusta.-

- A todas.- contesto serena.

Haruka dejo escapar una pequeña mueca y Michiru le miro dulcemente. Era hora de que el sol comenzara a salir pero el cielo se encontraba nublado avía un ambiente tétrico en el aire, todas se miraban un poco asustadas.

-Ya este silencio e insoportable!.- exclamo mina

-Mina cálmate.- respondió Amy.

-pero es verdad es insoportable.- apoyo Lita.

-No podemos hacer mas que esperar.- dijo Setsuna

En medio del debate llego aquel joven. –Espero hayan descansado un poco.- dijo acercándose con fruta y algunos pescados.

Todos se miraron extrañados sin hacer comentario.

-Coman.- dijo Daiki

Serena sin dudarlo estaba dispuesta a comer, pero Rey la detuvo, realmente no era seguro. Daiki se percato y dio un bocado antes que todos, para demostrar que no tenia nada en lo absoluto.

-Coman no tiene nada.- dijo Daiki.

-¿Quien eres y que es lo que sabes?- dijo Michiru tomando una manzana.

Haruka la miro. -¿Porque decidiste ayudarnos?-

-¿Que haces aquí solo?- pregunto Mina

-¿conoces a quien estuvo en la cabaña?.- dijo Lita

-¿Cuál es tu relación con ese hombre?.- Rey

-si! Contesta.- dijo será mientras comía del pescado.

-A todas sus dudas responderé…- dijo Daiki sonriendo dulcemente.

**Perdón pro la demora! Casi un año pero con tantas cosas no tuve ni tiempo, pero aquí lo traigo, gracias por los comentarios y como dije no lo dejare a medias así me tarde otros 8 meses xD oki no verdad pero créanme que si lo termino.**

**Gracias pro los comentarios este capitulo esta un poco mas aburridito pero ya el otro esta mejor lo prometo **


	5. Chapter 5: Y ahora

**ACLARO SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, ya dicho esto Quinto capitulo :O, lean y comenten n.n.**

-A todas sus dudas responderé...- dijo Daiki sonriendo dulcemente. –Toso a su tiempo… -

Al terminar de decir esto los chicos sintieron aquel escalofrió que recorrió su espalda, todos se miraron entre si sin comprender muy bien de lo que se hablaba. El chico los miro y sonrió antes de soplarles suavemente.

-Ahora duerman… - dijo una voz mientras los chicos se desvanecían suavemente.

Lentamente una chica de cabello rubio cenizo abrió suavemente los ojos un par de ojos verdes, realmente preciosos, dio un pequeño sobre salto de la cama, moviendo las sabanas en las cuales estaba enredada.

-Michiru… - dijo aquella chica sin dejar de mover sus sabanas.

Una chica de ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, asomaba sus claras y finas manos entre las sabanas. – ¿Qué pasa?- respondió la chica de cabellos azules.

-¿Michiru que paso? ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama.

Michiru que no comprendía lo que decía la miro y tomo su rostro - ¿que pasa Haruka?-

Michiru tallaba sus ojos tratando de comprender a su rubia compañera, que hablaba y balbuceaba una verdadera locura, pero nuestra hermosa chica de cabello azul, solo sonrió a su compañera, sin dejar de ver lo hermosa que se veía con aquellos desplantes.

-¿Que no lo recuerdas?- dijo Haruka

-¿Recordar que?- contesto su compañera, mientras una niña de cabello oscuro entraba a su habitación.

-¡Mama, papa ¿Qué paso?¡- entro la pequeña algo alterada.

Michiru se sentó en la cama mirando a ambas tratando de recordad, fue en ese momento que algunas imágenes cruzaron por su mente. –Daiki…- dijo en un susurro mirando a Haruka.

-¿y las chicas?-dijo Haruka tomando una suave chamarra que cubría sus brazos.

-No lose… - contesto la pequeña Hotaru.

-Hay que buscarlas.- dijo Michiru levantándose de la cama viendo su ropa, tratando de recordar lo que avía pasado, seria solo un sueño, pesaba la chica mirando a su compañera.

-Vamos Michiru se esta poniendo el sol.- dijo mirando por la ventana.

-Si.- dijo sujetándose el cabello para buscar a sus compañeras.

Algunas dormían en sus camas otros dormían en la sala, todo en sus mentes era confuso era acaso un sueño lo que avía pasado, era real o todo avía sido una fantasía, pero si era así ¿porqué todos tenían ese sueño?, el silencio reino en la habitación unos segundos asta que…

-¡Ya fue suficiente!- dijo Rey evidentemente molesta –No podemos estar así nos volveremos locos.-

-Rey tiene razón si seguimos así enloqueceremos- contesto Amy.

-¿y que aremos?- pregunto Mina. –Ya se esta metiendo el sol.-

-Hay que irnos.- respondió Lita.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto Setsuna desde atrás. -en medio de la nada una en la noche oscura ¿Qué piensas encontrar?-

-Pero no podernos quedarnos aquí.- dijo Darién.

-¿Qué quiere de nosotros?- dijo serena.

-solo esta jugando con nosotros.- dijo Haruka.

-¿Qué aremos?- contesto la pequeña Hotaru.

-No lose… - dijo Michiru mirando por la ventana.

-Hay que irnos.- propuso Rey.

-Ya lo hablamos. –Dijo Mina.

-Tienen una mejor opción.- dijo Setsuna.

En el momento que Haruka se proponía a hablar, una corriente de aire helado invadió la habitación. –Maldición… - dijo Haruka entre dientes.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Lita en tono imponente.

-Quieren irse… vallase… - dijo una voz proveniente de un bulto al final del pasillo. –Nadie los retiene aquí ¿o si?- dijo aquella voz muy en tono burlón.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?- dijo Haruka desquiciada por aquel tono que usaba.

-Haruka… - susurro Michiru tomando la mano de su amada.

-Que esperan ¡LARGENSE!- grito aquella voz dejando soltar una carcajada.

En definitiva las piernas de todos parecían estar clavadas en el suelo, ninguno se podía mover solo se miraban entre si.

-¿Que no piensan moverse…? Que lastima. – se vio el resplandor de la sonrisa de aquel que ahora era su enemigo.

Un tremendo estruendo izo que todos se exaltaran un poco, el relámpago ilumino por escasos segundos la habitación en la cual aquella sombra ya no estaba, mas sin embargo se escucho aquella voz tan profunda.

-Vamos quieren acabar con esto vengan por mi.- dijo aquella voz con tono burlón y como si algo les hubiera caído encima, todos terminaron en el suelo.

-Demonios- exclamo Haruka la cual estaba un tanto molesta.

-hay que encontrarlo- dijo Rey.

-Pero…¿Qué es nuestro enemigo?-dijo Michiru mirando a todos los presentes.

-No podemos atacar sin saber quien o que es…- dijo Darién apoyando a Michiru.

-¿y que esperan quedarse de brazos cruzados?-dijo Mina.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos si es humano…- dijo Setsuna.

-¿que dices? ni que fuera un… - Amy fue interrumpida por una rubia amiga.

-¡Fantasma!- dijo serena abrazándose a Darién.

-Cálmate Serena, los fantasmas no existen.- dijo Lita.

-así es, pero… ¿Qué es nuestro enemigo?- hablo Michiru.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y los cuadros caerse de las paredes, todos soltaron un grito al unísonos.

-¡VAMOS AFUERA!- grito Darién, cubriendo a serena.

Todos corrieron asía afuera, Haruka tomo a su hija en brazos y la saco mientras corría, desde la ventana se veía una sombra con sus ojos clavados en las chicas, las cuales no esta demás decir q se encontraban asustadas y un poco temblorosas.

-Todos están bien.- dijo Haruka bajando de sus brazos a su hija.

La miraron y afirmaron sin dejar de mirarla, algunas aun en shock sin comprender realmente lo que paso.

Michiru tomo la mano de Hotaru, haciéndola un poco asía atrás. –Ahora que… - dijo Michiru mirando a todos.

-Hay que irnos...- dijo Lita.

Aquella sombra desapareció de la ventana, lentamente se acercaba a ellos lentamente tomaba forma ante sus ojos deteniéndose a algunos dos o tres metros de ellos.

Darién sujeto la mano de serena asiéndola asía atrás al igual Michiru a Hotaru.

-Que es lo que quieres!- exclamo Haruka sin dejar de verlo.

Aquella sombra que con facilidad ahora podían afirmar que era un hombre de aproximadamente 190 o 195 cm saco algo de aquellas ropas que llevaba, al instante todas sacaron su pluma transformadora, cuando el hombre alzo la mano sin duda alguna era aquello una pistola, el hombre presionaba suavemente el gatillo con una sonrisa perturbadora.

**Quinto capitulo, espero les aya gustado y sigan leyendo gracias a quien lo hace besos y abrazos.**


End file.
